


nostalgia

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jisung, Sungwoon and Minhyun got a chance to visiting their old dorm





	nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> warning for some cringy fluff at the beginning and it's just excuse for the smut part later on, haha >.<

Wanna One is in the midst of their first large scale concert preparation, working on a group performance as well as the sub unit concept for more than three months. It really took Minhyun by surprise when he reunites with both of his boyfriends to form the unit and working with the producer they had pick through the variety show of their concert preparation. Minhyun smiles gleefully as he hugs them to his embrace when the unit concept finalized.

They have some material-worthy recording to be taken for their variety show and will heading to their old dorm today, gaining some inspiration for the task they had been given to by the producer. As they will be performing a ballad song, the three of them need to write lyrics that will represent their own feeling, everything they want to say. The recording rolls about two hours or so, they had lost count, being too nostalgic for everything that happened in this place for the past year.

Each of them is still walking down their own memory lanes even after the recording ends. Jisung had asked the manager to give them more time to their old dorm, as they might not get the chance like this in near future. The male with black cap just gives them maximum one hour, before back to picking them up around the evening as he needs to take care for other members besides the eldest lines.

Jisung walks past Sungwoon, who still sprawled himself on the floor of their used to be living room, as the older is looking for Minhyun. The said male seems to be at his old room as Jisung sees the door is crack open a little, so he walks inside uninvitingly. Minhyun sits down in the middle of his used to share room together with the other four members and smiles when he sees Jisung walks in. The elder plops down himself next to Minhyun, leaning his head on Minhyun’s shoulder as his hands wrapping Minhyun’s waist from sides.

“What are you thinking right now, Minhyun-ah?” He asks, staring at nothing but the plain ground before them. Minhyun takes a deep breath.

“A lot.” He muffles his words. “A lot of things that happened here, hyung.”

Jisung sighs, reminiscing few of the memories they had shared on this dorm. Their debut, their first variety show, their first music performance, and everything in between. Jisung noticed that he got a really different feeling – described as much more warm and fluttering butterflies inside his stomach, rather than just a plain brotherhood – with the younger male ever since their _Downpour_ days and really felt thankful when Minhyun makes on the debut list along with Sungwoon – the other person that he hitting on long before Minhyun. He then awkwardly confessed his feeling but much to Jisung surprise, Minhyun is gladly accept it, gaining them a literal ‘parents couple’ within their member. Minhyun quite strict self is a father figure to the younger boys and Jisung’s gentler and caring nature makes him the mother of the group. As for Sungwoon, is much more like an aunt because his nagging is above Minhyun’s and Jisung’s level ever combined.

“Yes, there were a lot of things happened.” Jisung shifts closer, so his nostril was attacked by the scent that he knows it belongs to Minhyun only. “I like these scent of yours.” He mumbles quietly.

Minhyun glances but says nothing, absorbs in the presence of his eldest boyfriend. Jisung is everything that Minhyun could ask for a lover. He is caring, loving, understanding and the gentlest person that Minhyun ever encounter with. Minhyun never heard in those times that they are together, that Jisung raised his voice whenever he felt quite angry toward someone. His lover is always calm and calculated, few reasons why the members are pointing him to lead the rest of the group. As for his other lover, Sungwoon, is another story.

He quite taken aback when Jisung told him that he is being together with Sungwoon as if Jisung in the terms of being together with Minhyun. He would burst at that time but Jisung’s pleading look always got Minhyun’s soft side, so he is trying to collect himself by the time comes. As he learned about Sungwoon more, he felt that somehow their bizarre relationship become interesting than ever, so he just accepted eventually.

“I love you.” Jisung heard a soft, quiet word leaving from Minhyun’s mouth and he smiles, tilts his head so their eyes meet, gazing each other lovingly. There is a warm, fluttering feeling inside his chest that is about to burst soon knowing that he is being loved, no matter what. He cranes his neck to nibbles Minhyun’s lower lip in no time and the fluffy black haired male moans softly.

“I love you too.” Jisung put his reply with the utmost sincere tone he could muster himself at this time, letting Minhyun’s lips gently put a tender kiss on Jisung’s own lips. Their lips move against each other ever so languidly than anytime they shared a heartfelt kiss and Jisung felt a jittery feeling inside him. When they break apart from the kiss, Minhyun puts a loving peck on his forehead and Jisung feels warm again.

They have their own moment, silence engulfed in no time, leaving Jisung and Minhyun with their own train of thought again, didn’t even notice for someone presence that leaning quietly on the door frame. Sungwoon smiles warmly, feeling so full when his lovers are so in love with each other, appreciating each other presence, and he doesn’t want to break such a lovely picture in front of him. He stands there quietly for another moment before remarks his presence.

“Oh, what a lovely couple.” He couldn’t help but let out his playful snickers comes out, walks into the room ceremoniously. Both of the other male tilts their head and smiles as Sungwoon puts a loving peck on their lips with equal fondness. “Mind if I join?”

“You are always welcome, hyung.” Minhyun with his so ever sweet voice replies, drags Sungwoon closer to his side as the shortest male between the three of them leaning his head against Minhyun’s left shoulder. Sungwoon might be the playful one but he could pull his seriousness whenever he needs to and Minhyun felt so much thankful that their character are complimenting and completing each other.

They bask in another silence, for few more minutes or so, before Jisung let out a chuckle of his own. Minhyun glances at him, followed by Sungwoon, as Jisung’s chuckle didn’t die down for seconds that has passed.

“What’s so funny, hyung?” Minhyun asks, voicing out both of his and Sungwoon opinion at the same time.

Jisung felt giggly as a sting of tears on the corner of his eyes starts to pool before straighten up himself, leaving Sungwoon’s hands circling on Minhyun’s waist for now. The smallest figure between them put his chin up to Minhyun’s shoulder as they exchange confused glances upon each other.

“Sorry,” He muffled his word. “I just thought of something funny.” Jisung replies without willing to explain further more about the funny thing he had been thought of. Minhyun, somehow, whines.

“Tell us please, hyung.” The taller insists. It might be just one of many episodes of the members were fooling around with each other that Jisung had remembered of, but he didn’t know why he felt so curious. Sungwoon just nods from the place where he is still nestled against Minhyun.

Jisung wipes out the tears that start pooling out of the corner of his eyes but still laughing by himself. “Oh, Minhyunnie, you will not liking it.” Jisung shakes his head playfully. “I promise.”

Minhyun furrows his brows closer, thinking about the time he had fooling around the members. There was more than one time when he tricked Jaehwan or Jinyoung or even Guanlin by locking them at the bathroom, teamed up with Seongwoo to scaring the hell out of Daniel even Minhyun knows that the younger male is afraid of bugs, or when Jihoon, Woojin and Daehwi ganged up to humiliate him in front of the rest of the members. There were lot of other things happened and Minhyun didn’t know which one that cracked Jisung so much.

“I’m in!” Sungwoon pipes up and straighten himself, eyes are so lit up and Jisung stifles another laugh. “Tell me, tell me quickly, hyung.”

Jisung clears out his throat and Minhyun looks like he needs to shrink himself anytime soon. He is not ready for whatever is about to come. “So, one day –“

“Hyung!” Minhyun whines in protest but Sungwoon is eager to hear as he giggles toward Jisung. “Stop it, hyung.” Minhyun somehow felt utterly embarrassed even Jisung didn’t say anything yet.

“Oh my God!” Jisung shrieks as he noticed that Minhyun’s tip of ears starting to get red, the sign of the younger male when he feeling too ashamed or embarrassed. “I have not even said a word yet, Minhyunnie.”

“So, what is it, hyung?” Sungwoon is trying to get them back to the topic. He is eager to know whatever things happened involving the members, as long as it’s not about himself. Jisung clears his throat again and leans forward as if he wants to tell a huge secret that nobody needs to know, except them. Minhyun feels so defeated.

“I just remembered a time when Minhyun keep pestering me for a day, asked me to sucking him off because he feels too needy that day.” Jisung finally says, glancing to their youngest lover before look at Sungwoon again. “We have a recording soon but Minhyun is impatient, so he gets me kneeling down on the bathroom with the stage outfits and the coordi _noona_ scolded us for staining the outfit but Minhyun didn’t even feel sorry a slightest bit.” Jisung explains. “I resent him the most that day.”

Minhyun groans and Sungwoon curses because he felt his cock twitching at the moment. Jisung is putting a knowing smirk for both of his younger boyfriends.

“But it was one time, hyung.” Minhyun whines again. “I sucked you off when Daniel or Seongwoo were leaving for their schedules and you said that you felt so lonely.” Minhyun bites back. “Don’t you remember the airplane incident too?”

“Hey, it’s nothing compared last time when you begged me to fill you in after our showcase.” Jisung digging further and Minhyun is lost for words. There could be another story spilled out here and there and somehow he became utterly embarrassed of his high libido.

“Shit.” Sungwoon curses loudly, another twitching on his cock pained him, gaining attention from both male eventually.

“What, hyung?” Minhyun asks, didn’t even aware of Sungwoon’s misery.

Jisung put his suggestive smile to the red haired male as he glances to gesture to Minhyun to look at the visibly hard outline of Sungwoon’s cock that clearly begging for attention. Minhyun just sighs in defeat.

“Really, hyung?” He looks and sound disbelief.

“Jesus.” Sungwoon mutters rather desperately. “Can’t you just suck me off today then?” He wails to his lovers.

Jisung, being the one who stay closer to Sungwoon, blatantly grabs the younger male cock outside his pants as he leans to Sungwoon. “Do you want me or Minhyun to sucking you off, hm?” Jisung asks so calmly despite his grasps on Sungwoon’s cock become tighter to the flesh and the younger male elicits a higher moan.

“I- I don’t care.” Sungwoon’s word is muffled by Jisung’s lips that landed on Sungwoon’s plush one. Jisung is already sitting on his laps, slightly rubbing their cocks beneath the ministration of their pants as he leans closer to put no so chaste kiss on Sungwoon’s lips. The younger male whimpers.

Minhyun’s eyes are now dark with arousal, seeing the inviting scene that folds before him. He leans closer, waiting his turns, and it’s Jisung who turns his head to molds their lips together as Sungwoon throws his glasses with a loud thud somewhere on the floor. Jisung moves swiftly from Sungwoon’s laps to Minhyun’s as they sharing an open mouthed kiss, moving their lips ever so fluidly against each other. Minhyun moans softly as Jisung deepen the kiss as his hands moving so expertly to unbuckle Minhyun’s pants.

Sungwoon whines loudly from their side, being so left out with his neglected cock are now sprung hardly between his legs, lowering half of his pants to his knees. He grips his own cock, stroking it mildly when Minhyun’s lips get his own way to Sungwoon’s lips. Jisung already makes his way down to gags on Minhyun’s cock, leaving the eldest male still fully clothed between the three of them.

Minhyun’s sharp intake of breath is apparent when Jisung bob his head rhythmically as Minhyun’s lips never leave Sungwoon’s. They had been engaging for another open mouthed kiss for quite sometime now and Sungwoon felt that his cock his twitching ever so hardly. He whines again and Minhyun takes his cue.

“I will take care of you, hyung.” Minhyun says, after letting out a moan as Jisung hollowed his cheeks and pop out a loud noise on between Minhyun’s legs. The elder eyes are now dark with arousal too as Minhyun glances at him. “And Jisung hyung,” He says again, as if giving instruction, “I want your fat, thick cock buried deep inside me while I sucking off Sungwoon hyung.”

Jisung puts a knowing smirk. “You’re not waste anything, hm, Minhyun-ah?” He replies with a dark glint of his eyes. “You’re such lucky bastard that I thought of carrying the lube on my bag today.” He says before dashing out from the room and back within second, carrying a small bottle on his hand before stripping out himself from his somehow tight pants.

Minhyun also wriggling out from his pants but didn’t seem to care to do the same thing with Sungwoon’s pants. It’s still half bended on the smaller male knees as Minhyun already put his caressing thumb on the blunt tip of Sungwoon’s cock before swallow half of Sungwoon’s length into his mouth. Sungwoon gasps but soon give in to the sheer of pleasure that Minhyun trying to give.

Jisung walks closer, eyes narrows down to Sungwoon before nudging the other male cheek with his own cock. Sungwoon is gladly accept the offer and licks the underside of Jisung’s cock, earning a pleasurable moan from the older male. Sungwoon stretches out his mouth wider to take Jisung’s girth and bobs his head in no time.

He works diligently on Jisung’s cock as well as Minhyun working on Sungwoon’s cock, leaving only squelches noise in the room. Sungwoon gasps when Jisung gives a deep roll of his hip, pushing his cock further to Sungwoon’s mouth and he did the same to Minhyun. The youngest almost chokes but he managed to gather himself this time. He works his mouth more earnestly and Sungwoon rewards him with such loud muffled moans.

Sungwoon then makes a gargling noise, teasing the already heavy cock of the eldest. Jisung let out a whimper as he threads his hand on Sungwoon’s hair and puts a tight grasp before tugs the fluffy hair to deepening his cock to Sungwoon’s mouth and hits the younger male throat immediately. Sungwoon breathes hard for few deep rolls hips of Jisung’s abusive cock against his throat.

When Jisung finally pulls out, Sungwoon put his attention back to the youngest male whom still eagerly swallowing Sungwoon’s cock, consumed it almost fully. Minhyun overlooked when he felt Sungwoon’s heated gaze on him and the elder male never been look so beautiful with such disheveled, messy hair and much swollen lips. Sungwoon leans closer to capture Minhyun’s lips and he could get a taste of himself on the youngest lips. Minhyun moans, both into Sungwoon’s kisses and a sudden teasing of Jisung’s slick finger on his rim.

“Better prepared, Minhyunnie.” Jisung’s voice sounds deep but hoarse at the same time. “We don’t have much time.”

Minhyun nods weakly but let out a broken whimper when Jisung easily slides his pointy finger into Minhyun’s entrance, hitting deep before being pushed deeper with another slick finger. Minhyun jerks forward with loud moans when Jisung’s skillful finger stabs his prostate with constant rhythm. Sungwoon muffled Minhyun’s another moan when Jisung seems slides in the last finger of his own.

“Ah- hyung!” He cries when his sweet spot got hit with such lewd fingers of his boyfriend but Jisung knows that his youngest lover like it, so he stabs continuously. It goes for another moment before Jisung pulls out his fingers eventually and inspecting the slick inside of Minhyun’s inviting entrance as he grabs Minhyun’s fat cheeks ass and teasingly grinds his own cock above the rim.

Minhyun groans but Sungwoon pulls Minhyun’s nape hard to make him facing with Sungwoon’s fat girth again, swallowing it almost the same time Jisung’s cock penetrates deep with a fluid single roll of the eldest hips as he feels that Jisung’s balls are now sticking on his ass. Minhyun felt so full, being stuffed from both holes that he didn’t care anything about the world right now. He needs them, both of his lovers to shower him with the attention he wants.

Jisung bends down and holds Minhyun’s waist tight to the flesh as he pounding impossibly deeper to him, bringing an inch closer to Sungwoon’s girth beneath them. He didn’t set any pace as he slams harder to Minhyun’s core, ever and ever. It didn’t help when Sungwoon starts to rolling his hips rhythmically against Jisung’s cock stabs behind him. Minhyun once again breathes out hard from his nose of being so abused by his boyfriends.

He whines loudly to no particular someone but it’s only makes Jisung slams his cock harder into Minhyun’s tight ass. Sungwoon fat girth almost choking him in no time as Sungwoon bucks his hip forcefully, pushing his cock deeper against his throat.

“Geez, look at you, Minhyun-ah.” Sungwoon said between his shallow breath and Minhyun overlooks the elder with his lips stretches ever so widely, taking Sungwoon’s cock that heavy with precum leaking, so diligently. His minds are already blurred and eyes are never been so hazy that he thought that he start seeing stars. “You wrecked yourself.”

Jisung, within his constant thrust into Minhyun, managed to snicker. “He asked this for himself, Sungwoon-ah.” He said before slams harder, deeper and more abusive with Minhyun’s prostate. The younger wails hoarsely as Sungwoon’s cock hitting all over again and spills down his white seeds willingly to Minhyun’s throat. Sungwoon’s body jerks to his own release as another string of white fills into Minhyun’s mouth in no time.

“Shit.” He curses when seeing Minhyun swallows all of Sungwoon’s cum as he is being pounding mercilessly by Jisung. His youngest lover looks so wrecked, yet beautiful and nothing in the world could compare his beauty. Sungwoon groans when he pulls out his girth from Minhyun’s swollen mouth and immediately put a kiss into Minhyun’s lips as the youngest grasps Sungwoon’s shoulders for some support.

Jisung maddening his pace, to reach his own release as Minhyun cries when Sungwoon reaches out the youngest neglected cock that leaking its precum. He grabs it tight to the flesh as Minhyun desperate plea was heard within second. Sungwoon knows and understands, so he pumps Minhyun’s cock to stimulate it more and Minhyun’s body become so tensed, loading out endless strings of white to Sungwoon’s slender fingers. Minhyun’s heart is beating rapidly and he unconsciously clenches Jisung’s thick cock deep into his inside, makes Jisung felt that he is already over the edge.

A loud growl comes along with the spurt of hot liquid on Minhyun’s tight ass within second and Jisung collapsed both of their tangled bodies to the heap of the floor. Minhyun whines as Jisung jolts atop him, deliver another string of cum on Minhyun’s inside. Sungwoon lays himself down next to Minhyun, glances to both of his lovers before nestled closer, calming down his heart beat. They stayed like that for a while before a loud ringing tone of Jisung’s phone was heard few times.

The eldest groans but sits up himself, pulls out from Minhyun’s warmth and put his pants back on before reaching out for his bag that he might leave somewhere outside the room, picking up the call. It surely a call from their manager because he didn’t heard anything from Jisung for the last two hours – _instead of the one hour promises_ – so he is on his way to picking them up. Jisung finished the call quickly before strides in to the room.

“Guys, puts your pants on quickly.” He informs them, literally. “Manager hyung is on his way here and we’ll leaving in fifteen minutes.”

The other two male whine, but Minhyun whines louder. “Geez, I can’t walk, hyung.” He says as fumbling back into his pants, feeling a sharp pain that shots on his back as Jisung snickers and giving tissues for Sungwoon to clean up his stained fingers. “You’re being too rough today.” He protests.

“Oh, but admit it.” Jisung helps Minhyun to tidy up his clothes, stealing a playful peck in between. “You like it when I’m being rough, don’t you?”

Sungwoon successfully buckles his pants before joins their banter. “I still didn’t believe that you both project the image of being the soft and gentle one within the group.” He scoffs.

“We are.” Jisung replies when they finally leave the room. “We just choose to show our wild side to each other.”

Minhyun chuckles but opted not to say anything – his mouth still feels sore for stretching out too much – and enjoy their playful banter as now they are already waiting the van outside the building. They put their mask on, avoiding any chaos that will ensues if they caught by a passerby, because hey, who didn’t want to cross a path with gorgeous idol members on their daily lives. They didn’t want to ruin their image after years of hard work and finally get acknowledgement from people, so it’s better to stay safe for now.

The black van arrives few minute later and the manager scolds them for being quite carried away before eventually saying that they are free from any schedules for the rest of the evening. Minhyun felt relief as he already imagining to have a deep slumber while they arrives at the dorm later on, but groans when he caught a playful glint between his two boyfriends because he knows what they are already hinting on.

Jesus, Minhyun really just wants to sleep today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really my baby, i adore it much :)  
> kind of fastest one that i finish, so kudos and loves are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
